Simple Touch
by xosmithy
Summary: Sequel to Your Gaurdian Angel. Bella has moved into a house with Edward, while the two of them are still planning their wedding. But something turns up that causes Edward to walk out on Bella. Will new life bring them together, or will heartsbreak. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

"Don't fix your life so that you're left alone right as you come to the middle of it."  
-The Object of My Affection

**Chapter 1****  
****Bella's POV.******

Edward and I had finally moved in with each other. Edward told me he had bought a house a long time ago.

Yes, I said house.

Not an apartment, a house. It would be normal for anyone but Edward to live in a tiny apartment for the first house, but I'm okay with it.

"Bella?" His angel like voice called out from the expensive houses front door.

"Coming! I'm up here, wait there, I will be right down." I told him as I attempted to walk down the long, wide, stairs. For any _normal _person, this would be a breeze, but for a coordinationally challenged person, like me, it's actually very hard.

Not to mention the heavy box weighing down my small hands--destined to give out and let the box go free falling.

I hit the last step with the tip of my toe, and felt like screaming "Victory!" but I, originally, jinxed it and fell.

I was caught by Edward's muscular arms and he raised me onto my clumsy feet.

"Thanks." I said getting lost in his green eyes.

He grinned his perfect, angel white teeth at me and said,

"You know I live to save you."

My breath got caught in my throat. He starred back into my eyes, and the air finally escaped through my teeth.

"I think you save me too much." I said to him, reclaiming memory of the conversation.

"Would you like me to stop?' He asked me.

"No." I replied all too quickly.

He chuckled.

We headed into the kitchen, which was just renovated to fit my needs--Edward insisted--where I got dinner out of the stainless steel oven.

I attempted to make lasagna earlier today, but that didn't work out so well.

So, I decided to make something Renee used to make me as a child.

It's called....

Well, I don't really know what it is called, exactly.

I scooped out the steamy mix, and slapped it onto the two white dinner plates. Edward helped me bring the drinks, and other dinner things needed to the table.

My heart was beating in a fast pace, and I was probably sweating. I had news to tell Edward, but I wasn't completely sure how to tell him.

"Edward?" I started in a soft tone.

"Yes, Love?" He asked me.

He looked up at me when I hesitated. My hands were shaking, and my heart was surely going to overheat.

"...I went to the store today." I chickened out. I wanted to kick myself at the moment.

He seemed taken aback by my words.

"Alright, what did you buy then?" He asked.

I stuttered and tried again.

"I bought, uhm, tests....you know, _Tests_." I said.

"We graduated, Babe." he told me, completely confused. This made me impatient.

I sighed and came straight out with it.

"I bought pregnancy tests!" I said a little louder than before.

He immediately sprayed his Iced Tea everywhere.

"YOU BOUGHT WHAT?!" he asked, shocked.

Instead of ripping of a few paper towels like a normal person, he grabs one sheet and travels across the room with it--dragging a trail of thick paper napkins behind him.

"Please don't make me say it again." I begged.

"Why would you buy pre...preg..?Tests!" he asked with his eyes as wide as they could be.

"To see if I was pregnant or not. I was just checking!" I told him innocently.

"But, you aren't. Right? You are not pregnant right?!" He asked--in full panic mode.

"....I'm no expert on those things, but I am pretty sure that if a pink plus sign shows...IM PREGNANT!" I told him. I was excited, and it seemed as if he were more mad at me for it.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked.

"What's wrong?! Your PREGNANT that is what's wrong!" He told me circling around the large echoing kitchen. He ran to the front door and turned the handle.

"Edw-" I tried to say.

He left. The front door slammed, and Edward was gone.

I threw my plate against the freshly painted wall, and it shattered everywhere. I ran upstairs to my bedroom, and slammed that door as hard as my body would let me.

The force made the wood crack and there was a split by the shiny doorknob.

I just sat there, curled in a ball on the king sized bed. I cried, and my breath stopped when the garage door opened.

"Stupid Edward taking out his Stupid Silver Shiny Volvo." I said to myself in a disgusted voice.

He is probably racing down to the Pawn Shop and in line to sell his engagement ring.

My sobbing got louder until I heard the basement door, leading to the garage, slam.

Back? Already? Doubt it.

I tiptoed down the stairs to see who it was, and then the large body spotted me.

**Please Review. Hope you like the next Chapter. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

"Anyone else would have left you by now because of this, but I'm sticking with you."  
-Rod Tidwell

**Chapter 2****  
****Edward's POV.******

"Pregnant?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes. I thought we were safe, I'm sorry." I told him.

He sighed.

"Where is she?" He asked.

Knowing "She" meant Bella, I replied,

"At home where I left her."

"What? You just left like that?" He asked astonished.

"Yeah, I needed to think. So I came straight here."

"Go home now and apologize to her. I know for a fact that she is crying her eyes out in a corner somewhere." He told me.

I, just now, realized that Carlisle was right. Bella is probably an emotional wreck as we speak.

My eyes started to tear up and I grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair.

Carlisle led me to the door, and I hugged him goodbye. Before I closed the door behind me I said one thing to him.

"Thanks."

He nodded with a smile on his pale white face and I ran to my car. I quickly unlocked the doors by pressing one of the three buttons on my keys.

I jumped into the leather seat and jammed the key into the keyhole. The engine rumbled and I stomped on the gas pedal.

The car leaped forward and my back slammed against the back of my seat.

"Faster." I said to the already-going-sixty-miles-per-hour-car.

I raced in front of the slow mini van and screeched to a stop when I saw the van the driveway/

"No!"

I jumped out of the car and ran through our front yard to the front door. I burst through that tripped over a gun.

"Whoa," I said.

I picked up the gun and looked through the first floor of the house with the gun aimed at any movement.

**Bella's POV.**

The same dark hair, the same hoodie, and the same blue eyes --that pierced through mine--all came together in my mind.

"Jake." I whispered in a terrified voice.

"Oh hey, this is your house? Ironic, right?" he told me.

I did not respond to anything that he said. I actually just stepped back, making a slow escape.

"What, did you move in with your boyfriend?" He asked sarcastically.

I nodded and he was moving towards me.

"Destined to get married, right?" He asked this time without sarcasm.

I nodded once again.

He smiled and he slowly stepped towards me again.

I turned around and sprinted down the hallway. He grabbed my hair and yanked me back.

He dragged me to the bedroom and stuffed a thick piece of cloth in my mouth.

My scream was muffled by the fabric and I kicked my legs everywhere. My hands were caught in his other large hand, while my hair was being tortured in the other.

He threw my body against the board at the end of mine and Edward's bed He tied my hands with a scratchy rope and took the sock out of my mouth.

"Well, I am sure he won't be too happy about this then." He said.

I did not know what he meant by that until I released that his legs were getting closer to my face. He took my head and then he let it go.

I noticed that he flew across the room, and out of sight.

I screamed and saw Edward with blood at the tip of his fingers.

"Edward!" I yelled with relief. My chest was rising up and down with a fast pace.

I was crying, and he ran over to me. He untied my hands and claimed me in his arms. I didn't move, I didn't put my arms around him, and I didn't say a word.

I was still upset with him. Whether he saved me or not, he still _left_ me.

"Bella?" He asked worried.

Somebody came up the stairs and held a gun.

Edward guarded my body and then the figure flicked on the light.

My breath left my body in a gust.

"Hello, I'm Officer Kahne" He said with a smile.

"Outside! The guy is outside." Edward told him.

Outside?

"Let's go then." he told us.

We walked the officer outside and Edward put his arms around my waists. I backed away and his eyes were confused.

"Where?" Kahne asked.

Edward still had his eyes on me, but still replied.

"Uhm, by the top window. Let me show you." He took his eyes off mine and walked over to the other side of the house.

There it was. The man who tried to hurt me. Not only once, but twice. He was limp and groaning on the grass.

Kahne ran to the man and declared him with a broken arm and that both of his legs were fractured.

He put Jake into the car and locked the doors. He galloped back over to us and said he would go straight to jail.

"You....pushed him out the window?" He asked curiously.

"Would you have liked me to kill him?" Edward asked in an annoyed tone, then continued, "At least he is still alive so you can through his ass in jail."

Edward's cursing shocked me. He rarely swore, even when he was angry.

**Please, Please Review. I know that Bella is being snotty to Edward, but he **_**did**_** leave her. The next chapter is reallllly cute, though. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

"In some families, please is described as the magic word. In our house, however, it was sorry."****

**-****Margaret Laurence **

**Chapter 3  
Bella's POV.**

"I'm sorry, Bella. Really, I am. You know that I would never leave you. Please forgive me."

He knocked on the Bathroom door from the guest bedroom, and I was suddenly feeling nauseas.

"Go away, Edward!" I yelled through the bathroom door.

Crap....

I sprinted over to the toilet and lifted the, never-once-used, lid. I felt my muscles contract and then felt the foul taste in my mouth.

"Bella! Are you alright?"

He managed to open the door and held back my hair. I was trying to push him away but I was too busy vomiting. He kissed my neck and then started to rub my back.

I got up from the laminate floors and yanked an unused toothbrush from the drawer. The toothpaste splurted out onto the thin bristles and I ran it under water. I was about to slip it into my mouth, but I shoved my head towards the toilet instead.

I saw Edward race towards to me out of the corner of my eye. He pushed all the thick locks of my brunette hair into his long hands. He grabbed a rubber band from the hair product drawer and tried to put my hair up. He then grabbed a hair band and pushed it over my forehead to catch any loose pieces of hair.

Then he hugged me as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I actually hugged him back this time. I think he has suffered enough, and God knows I cannot stay mad at Edward. I mean, come on, it's _Edward_.

He released me and I picked up the toothbrush and put it into my mouth after washing my hands.

I looked up at the mirror and I was moving the brush back and fourth across my teeth and saw my hair.

My hands fell to my sides with a slap. I managed to crack a smile at the headband that was crooked and that had hair wrapped around it.

Then I moved to the back of my head. Strands of hair fell against my neck and some was sticking out of the, pink, thread covered band.

I finished brushing my teeth and then rinsed it out. After my teeth were done, I bent over and put my hair into a neater ponytail.

Edward was leaned against the shower glass door and watched me with excitement.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, Nothing. I just like to see you smile." He came over to me and kissed me.

I never thought about this, but as the kiss went on, I tried to look at myself in the mirror. I did not know what I looked like when I kissed, so I was trying to move my head, while still having our lips locked.

He pulled away with a smile.

"What are you doing, My Love?"

I felt too embarrassed to tell him, so I just kissed him again, but harder. I could finally get a good view of what we both looked like, I smiled.

He looked serious as his hands moved to my waist and my interlocked around his neck. I slowly moved my hands down his perfect abs and stopped there.

He pulled away and then grasped me into a hug. My head fit perfectly between his own, and his shoulder.

His fingertips grazed the lower area of my back and I grabbed them. I brought them up to the front of us and he held them by my stomach.

"I am sorry, Bella." He apologized once again.

"I know, it is fine now. Just...don't ever walk out on me again, Edward Cullen."

I looked up at him, sternly. Edward lifted my shirt then spread out his hand, so that his palm was softly pressed against the center of my stomach.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. It won't happen again, I love you."

Then he bent down so that he was facing my stomach--which didn't have much of a bump yet--and said,

"And I love you, too."

He closed his eyes and slowly kissed the skin where our baby was.

Our baby.

I smiled, again.


	4. Chapter 4

"When you have a baby, love is automatic, when you get married, love is earned."  
**--Marie Osmond**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV.**

Two Months later...  
(October 25th)

"I think we should see an Obstetrician." Edward spoke as the sun was slowly coming up.

We were lying in the guest bedroom's bathroom. I was sitting next to the toilet with my hair in a messy ponytail. Edward was rubbing my back in slow circles.

"No, I'm fine. You can not make me go to the doctors."

"Bella. I will handcuff you and pull you out to the car by a rope if I have too."

His words shocked me. I made a face at him and he spoke again,

"Your going."

He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I got up from the floor of the bathroom and went into my freezing cold bedroom closet. Since the bedroom window was still broken into pieces, so the cold Fall wind leaked through quickly. The closet doors were left open, so now the drift came into the walk in space.

"What do I wear?" I yelled and I turned around swiftly--falling into Edward.

I gasped. Then I playfully smacked and scolded him for sneaking up on me.

"Seriously, what _do _I wear for an Ultra Sound?" I asked, and held up two shirts for comparison.

Edward stood behind me and took the two shirts out of my hands. He unbuttoned my pajama shirt, took it off me, and placed it onto a hanger. Then he took another shirt, none of my selections, and pulled it over my head.

"Perfect." He announced, and I turned around to look at the full length mirror.

"It's blue." I looked up at him.

"Yes, blue looks lovely on you."

I felt myself blush and he leaned down into a kiss.

"This is a little weird. I am not sure I want to do this." I told Edward as we waited for the Ultrasound room to be ready.

He rolled his eyes.

"Hardly, Bella." He smiled, "It' just a scarce amount of gel, it might be cold though."

"What's that thing they use called? You know the tool they use to see the baby..."

He shrugged.

"I am not sure. I'm not a baby doctor."

"I would rather have you do it than the crazy doctor we met up with."

He held me close to him and then we got called by the same woman I was just talking about.

"Mr-Mrs. Cullen."

My eyes flashed up to Edward's face. He was smiling.

"Mrs. Cullen? You told her we were married?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Of course, we are going to be in a few weeks. Might as well get used to the name."

He helped me up and put his hand on my back as Doctor "Lat" led us to the room. I looked down at my stomach, and saw a tiny bit of weight being gained, but still not a lot. This made me highly disappointed. I wanted to know that the little nudger was still in there.

"Okay, Bella, let's have a seat and pull up your shirt to reveal your stomach, please."

I did as she asked and laid back on the leather recliner and slowly lifted my shirt.

"Well, you are the pale one, eh?" Lat said.

Canadian... I knew it.

Edward watched me with eager eyes, almost like he was going to take it off himself if I went any slower. It was finally at my bust line and Edward took my hand.

Lat took the gel and slapped it onto my stomach. I flinched at the coldness. Oh, my...Edward was right. I heard him chuckle beside me and I smiled at him. She took the "tool" and started smearing the gel to all sides of my mid section. She looked at the monitor and moved the tool across my skin until she found where the baby was.

"Well, it's healthy and all. The real question is, would you like to know what the sex is?" She asked.

I looked up at Edward and he saw my pleading eyes.

"Of course."

"It's...a girl."

Edward's face dropped and mine lit up.

"What? Look at that...Girl's don't have that last time I checked!"

"....That is a finger, Edward." I told him.

"I don't think it is. Finger's don't look like that." He denied.

"Babies fingers do." The doctor said.

He put his hands up to the screen and pointed out anything he could that would prove it was a boy.

My answers were all,

"Another finger, Edward."

"You mean the umbilical cord?"

and...

"....feet."

Once I got the clear junk off me, we got a picture of the baby. The text in the right side of the photos read

"See you in April."

"April! Can you believe it? Our baby is coming in April." I smiled and Edward but he only had half of a smile.

"Are you still upset that it is a girl?" I asked.

"No, well, Kind of. I just wanted a boy to do things with. Football, Hockey, Piano lessons. Trying out for the soccer team."

"Well, a girl could do the same things. Just differently. Come on, are you not excited about our little girl coming down the stairs in the middle of the night and sitting on your lap telling you all about her bad dream? And when she tells everyone at school that she's "Daddy's Little Girl"."

I took his hand as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot. I looked down at my engagement ring and smiled. Then I looked down at his and I put my ring on top of his ring. They made a short and quiet clink noise and he smiled, too.

"Yeah, I guess a girl has advantages. Until she enters Womanhood-- Then I should stay clear." I shoved him and laughed at the face he made.

"I know a really good name for her," I told him excitedly.

"Ah, already thinking names are we? What is it?"

"Shailene."

"It's perfect. I love it."

"Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

"Love is all fun and games until someone gets pregnant."  
**--Jim Cole**

**Chapter 5  
Edward's POV.**

_"You can take my life but you can't take my freedom!" I said into the distance ahead of me.._

I watched all of my military men looking at me with big fish eyes. 

_Blink. Blink._

Creepy.

"Alright men!" I yell to them. 

_Blink._

"Say it with me! You can take my life!"

"You can take my life!" They repeated me in a chant.

_"But you can't take...._"

"But you can't take!"

_"My enchilada!"_

What? I ask myself. Freedom. I meant to say freedom.

"Enchilada, Edward! I want one _now_!"

Then it dawns on me.

Bella.

I opened my sleeping eyes and felt a poke at my side.

"Edward, I want salsa, and pickles, and lots of cheese on my enchilada...okay?"

"Edward!" She yelled louder.

I moaned and glanced at the clock. five A.M. Nice.

"Edward...?" She asked.

"Bella, baby! It's Five o'clock A.M. what resturant is open at a time like this?"

"Taco Bell...They sell Enchilada's."

I sighed.

"Can it wait untill the morning?" I asked.

"This is for the baby! If I eat it, it's feeds the baby! Is that so hard? To feed your lovely Daughter?! You want to starve her!?"

She started crying and I sat up quickly. I grabbed her and she went limp in my arms.

"Shh, Bella, I'm sorry. I will go get your Enchilada thing. Okay?"

"Thank you, Edward."

I smiled in the dark, and kissed Bella on the cheek and then hopped off the bed.

I took my jacket and started walking down the stairs towards the door. I grabbed my car keys from the shallow glass bowl, and closed the basement door as quietly as I possibly could.

The car started with a growl, and I pulled out of the garage quickly. I blasted the heat and took the route to "Taco Bell".

Pregnancy.

Difficult.

They say Women have it harder, but are they the ones being woken at Five in the morning to get...Mexican food? No, they are _not._

Men really do all the work, Women get to sit around all day and eat. They don't even have to _go_ to work.

"I want to be pregnant." I muttered to myself.

Wait, no, I don't.

I scratched that thought out of my head.

I pulled into the Taco Bell drive through, and got in line. A man reached out, with his blue pajama sleeve showing, to grab two bags from the window and then the next guy pulled up and only grabbed one bag.

Oh my, Pregnant women are everywhere.

"Hi, may I take your order?" The voice box asked.

"Err, Yeah. An Enchilada? I think. With..." I looked down at my hand--where I wrote down Bella's order with pen.

"Pickles, salsa, and lots of cheese on it."

There was an awkward silence but I assumed he was typing in the order.

"I'm sorry did you say pickles? On the, uhm, Enchilada." He asked.

It sounded like humor was in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

I knew there would be questions about the pickles.

"Yes, that is right. It's for my wife, she's pregnant—food cravings." I explained.

"Sure, it is." I heard him mutter into the microphone.

I was going to respond, but he was already saying the total.

"$3.45, sir."

I pulled up to the drive-through window, and he was an older boy, he seemed in college or so.

"Pregnant, huh?"

I handed the money over in his eager hands and he exchanged the money for the food.

"Yes..." I responded.

While he was getting my change, I saw him make a skeptical face.

He dropped the series of quarters into my hand and laughed.

"Oh, Shut up. Your the one who works at _Taco Bell_. I'm engaged and soon going to be a doctor. Who's laughing now?"

I shot forward and peeked into the rear-view mirror, and his torso was out of the window, he had a stunned face on which made me laugh.

I tiptoed into the kitchen whenI heard the Living room Television on. I set the food on the counter and went into the room.

"Bella? What are you doing, sweetie?" I asked.

"I got bored waiting, so I came down here. Where is my Enchilada?" She asked.

I went into the kitchen swiftly--afraid she would slip into panic mode--and grabbed the bag of Mexican food.

"Yay! I was starving. Did you get extra cheese?" She asked me.

"Of course. Water?" I asked.

"Nah, maybe...apple juice?" She suggested.

"We don't have any...You hate it." I told her.

A tear formed and I grabbed my keys, again. I walked over to my Fiancé and stroked her tear away. She smiled and said,

"...Apple juice."

"On it."

I got to my car and started the engine, once again. I drove into a convenient store, and stepped into the tiny gas station store.

"Got any apple juice?" I asked the cashier.

"Juice boxes..." She replied.

My hands fell onto the counter. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Are you kidding? Only tiny boxes? No _bottle's_ of it?"

She smirked.

"Nope, what can you not breathe without your Apple Juice?" She asked sarcastically.

"My pregnant wife has food cravings. Apple Juice is apparently common with the pregnant women."

"Well, there to the back of Aisle two, if you still want them."

"Yeah."

She pointed to where the refrigeration section was.

"Thanks."

I walked fast to the back of the store, and looked all over for that freaking' thing of Apple Juice.

I finally found a pack of eight tiny boxes and grabbed two of the packs. I slapped them down on the counter and pulled out my wallet.

"Here, keep the change."

I walked away and I heard her yell after me.

"I like your pants..." She giggled and I smiled to myself.

I looked down and noticed that I still had on my pajama's. I laughed once I got into the car, and drove home to Bella.

I watched her sip away at the fifth one of the Juice Boxes while we were sitting on the couch and she was nestled into my chest.

"Nah, _not_ as good as the first two. I don't really like Apple Juice, that much." She stated.

......... I sighed.


End file.
